<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thinkin about snackin on sweet voice by mozez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336479">thinkin about snackin on sweet voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozez/pseuds/mozez'>mozez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, benrey being confusing, frenrey is kind of there its just no romance, sweet voice mentioned, tommy coomer and bubby are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozez/pseuds/mozez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly was just feeling like writing something for once and was thinking about what weird conversations Benrey would start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey &amp; Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thinkin about snackin on sweet voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benrey was laying down on the couch, paying half attention to whatever shitty ads were playing on tv. Everything was boring. Tommy and the boomers hadn't called in a while and there were no new cool games to play. He felt the other side of the couch shift as Gordon sat down next to him, sitting up.</p><p>"yo feetman. you think i could like. eat my own sweet voice forever?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"i know i can eat it n stuff but like. could i use it to replace food?"</p><p>"Fuckin- Probably? If it has nutritional value and you wont die from low blood sugar and iron then yeah. Why would you even ask?"</p><p>"speedrun food"</p><p>"Benrey. You know how incomprehensible that is. What the fuck does speedrun food mean?"</p><p>"chewing takes too long. cooking takes too long. spoons are too op cause they keep spraying me, needs nerfed. speedrun dinner using our new and improved black mesa sweet voice and you'll never need to prepare your food again"</p><p>Gordon was just. Staring at them. Obviously trying to understand if he was serious about his question or if they were just fucking with him. And he was fucking thriving in the chaos. Honestly they were half serious about it, because he had eaten his own sweet voice a couple times when he didn't feel like spittin out balls.</p><p>"Benrey are you hungry or something? Because I can make you some food."</p><p>"wuh? sure. food is good. gordon. gordon ramsey.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I'll just do one shots, when I tried to write jojo fics a while back every chapter was two or three paragraphs long and I never finished them. Hope this was a good first post!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>